Todo comenzó como siempe
by Vicky-books
Summary: ONE-SHOT/-No se a que te refieres Malfloy, es inútil discutir contigo, por que no vas con tus fans, si? -Celosa Granger?- La miro desafiante y con picardía (...)la arrincono contra la pared mas cercana, se acerco peligrosamente hasta su oreja y le susurro: "Sabes perfectamente que mueres por mi, Hermione"(...) PRIMER DRAMOINE! Espero sus comentarios!


Hola! Como están? Hoy les traigo algo distinto a mis demás historias, porque esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Draco y Hermione, porque hace poco que me esta empezando a gustar la pareja y me anime a escribir este one-shot que espero sea de tu agrado!

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SINO DE LA IDOLA DE J.K. ROWLLING**_

_Disfruta!_

**_Todo comenzó como siempre_**

Todo comenzó como siempre, solo para molestarla.

Normalmente, eso era lo que él hacia cuando la veía, para demostrar que ella era inferior al lado suyo, para remarcar su superioridad y también por diversión.

Esa tarde es Hogwarts todo estaba tranquilo y como había terminado todas las benditas tareas que el profesor Snape le había encargado, Draco decidió dar una recorrida, quizá salir un rato afuera y despejarse un poco. Claro que el no tenía idea que se encontraría con algo un poco mas divertido en el camino.

El ruido de los libros resonó por todo el pasillo, cuando Hermione fue derribada por nada más ni nada menos que su queridísimo rival Draco Malfoy.

-Podrías fijarte por donde vas, asquerosa sangre sucia!- dijo Draco, al incorporarse, sin ayudar a la pobre Hermione que recogía sus libros al mismo tiempo que suspiraba muy fuerte, ya que no se podía considerar feliz cruzarse con el.

-Cállate, hurón! Que me chocaste tú!- Dijo y se puso de pie la castaña.

-Pues de todos modos, no he tirado nada importante sino los juguetes de la rata de biblioteca, no me digas! Tareas para el mes que viene? – Dijo burlándose el rubio, divirtiéndose con la expresión enojada de la castaña, que se puso colorada de la furia y se aferro a su pecho los libros que tenía encima.

-Mira, cabeza de agua oxigenada, si yo me preocupo por mis estudios, es asunto mío. No es mi culpa, si tú no te preocupas de eso por estar muy concentrado en ti mismo y en tu "club de admiradoras, con poco cerebro"- No es de extrañar que la Serpiente fuera unos de los chicos mas codiciados entre las chicas de Howarts, puesto que tenía tanta belleza como arrogancia. Este comentario solo hiso que se hinche el pecho y diga con desdén:

-Me halagas Granger, no pensé que un ratoncito de biblioteca pudiera admitir lo genial que soy.

-Hay, olvídalo! Eres un caso perdido Malfoy…- y se dispuso a irse, pero si había algo que molestaba a un Malfloy era que lo dejaran hablando solo, y mucho menos la sangre sucia de Granger, por lo cuál se puso frente a ella impidiéndole el paso, estaba decidido a jugar un rato con la castaña.

-Quieres decirme que haces?-dijo Hermione mirándolo con las cejas alzadas

\- Oh vamos Granger, no me digas que eso es todo, te rindes tan rápido?. Donde esta la supuesta valentía de los de Gryffindor?

-No se a que te refieres Malfloy, es inútil discutir contigo, por que no vas con tus fans, si?

Y entonces a Malfoy, le salieron las palabras que menos pensó decirle en toda su vida a alguien y menos a ella.

-Celosa Granger?- La miro desafiante y con picardía.

-Ja! Perdona, De que debería estar celosa Malfoy? , De que usas a las chicas y luego las botas como basura?, De que las besas sin descaro y ellas luego mágicamente mueren por ti, aunque luego no las quieres ni ver? en realidad me considero afortunada, además de que..-No pudo terminar porque Draco la tomo de las muñecas, haciendo que se cayeran los libros de la chica y la arrincono contra la pared mas cercana, se acerco peligrosamente hasta su oreja y le susurro: _"Sabes perfectamente que mueres por mi, Hermione"._

Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, y extrañamente cada vez que ella cruzaba palabras con Malfoy siempre tenía algo que decirle, pero esta vez se quedo paralizada y enojada consigo misma por no ser capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra, quería replicar, pero esta actitud tan extraña la tomo por sorpresa.

Tomando el silencio como señal de victoria, Draco prosiguió a marcar un camino de cortos y pequeños besos desde la oreja de la chica hasta su cuello, y de su cuello subió a las mejillas , pero antes de besar sus labios la miro por última vez , y vio en los ojos de la chica muchos sentimientos de confusión, de ira, de …ansia?. Sonrió y delicadamente poso sus labios en los de la muchacha, y empezó a mordisquear y saborear los mismos.

Con el fin de dar señales de vida, Hermione, entreabrió un poco sus labios, lo que fue una señal para que el rubio, introdujera peligrosamente la lengua en su boca, haciendo que ella tuviera el mejor primer beso de su vida.

Al separarse por la falta de aire, Draco pudo observar los ojos, todavía cerrados de la castaña, lo cuál le dio mucha ternura (aunque jamás admitiría que le daba ternura una sangre sucia) y beso cada parpado, indicándole que abriera sus ojos.

-Dra..Dra..Draco.., que fue eso?- Dijo una temblorosa Hermione que estaba perdida en una ensoñación y con un color en las mejillas de lo más agradable para el rubio, que se sentía satisfecho con su labor.

El rubio solo río y la beso en la frente, dispuesto a irse, no sin antes susurrarle: _"Nuestro pequeño secreto ratoncito"._

Y se fue dejándola allí, confundida y toda colorada. Porque así era Draco un rompe corazones, aunque ni el se explicaba que lo había llevado a besar a la castaña, lo que si sabe es que volverá a hacerlo.

* * *

Hola! Y que tal fue? Déjame en tus comentarios que te pareció y si te gusta o no esta pareja, o cuales son tus favoritas! LES MANDO UN BESO GRANDE!


End file.
